


Soundlessly

by intoapuddle



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills #1 (jan 2019) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil, M/M, banter TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: After countless losses on Crash Bandicoot, Dan and Phil turn their frustrations into a much more rewarding game.(based on tumblr prompt from anon: "First one to make a noise loses.")





	Soundlessly

“You can’t!” Phil yelps. “Dan! Not that way!”

“Shut up!” Dan yells hurriedly, mashing the controller. “I’m doing it!”

Phil groans as the bandicoot turns into a ghost with wings, yet again. Phil slumps against the sofa in exasperation, but chuckles bubble out of him as Dan mimics throwing the controller against the telly and makes a high pitched noise of frustration.

“We’re never finishing this level,” Phil whines as Dan slumps back next to him.

They stare at the screen, where Crash is standing at the checkpoint. 

“Give up?” Phil suggests, resting his head against Dan’s shoulder.

“Give up?” Dan echoes, staring down at Phil in disbelief. “Now I understand why you’re so bad at video games.”

Dan sits back up with a grunt of defiance, about to grab the controller from the coffee table.

“Hey,” Phil protests weakly, grabbing at Dan’s arm and pulling him back. “We can’t do it now. It’s never going to work if we’re this stressed out anyway.”

“But,” Dan groans, shoulders stiff and expression worried. “What else do we do? I need to finish it.”

“We will,” Phil says, and now he’s smiling.

His hand comes down to rub at Dan’s thigh soothingly. Dan relaxes a bit, his previously hunched shoulder becoming a much more comfortable pillow against Phil’s cheek.

“I know another game we could play,” Phil ponders, drawing circles on Dan’s leg with his fingers. “Blow off some steam?”

“Alright, and what’s that then?” Dan asks, head obviously still in the game and not picking up on any stimuli outside that of Crash’s ridiculous heaving animation as he’s standing still.

Phil rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know,” Phil says, hand going higher up on Dan’s thigh. “I just don’t know.”

“Well, why did you suggest that, then?” Dan groans.

He’s really not getting it. So Phil puts his hand between Dan’s legs and pushes against his crotch, and Dan finally stares down at him. Phil grins a cheeky smile, and Dan’s features finally soften as he smiles back.

“Oh, that game,” Dan chuckles, one hand coming to squeeze at Phil’s over his crotch.

If there’s anything that can make Dan’s mind shift, it’s sex.

“Yeah, but I think we should add an extra rule to that game,” Phil says. “Make it a bit more challenging.”

“I’ve had enough of a challenge with that bloody bandi-cunt, Phil.”

Phil laughs heartily.

“I know,” he complies.

“Come here.”

Dan leans over Phil, grabs the back of his leg and pulls him onto his lap. Phil immediately puts his hands on either side of Dan’s face and kisses him deeply. Dan makes a surprised noise but kisses back, mouth open and tongues wetly sliding together. Dan puts his hands on Phil’s ass, pulling him closer down to sit more comfortably.

“Mmh,” Phil sounds against Dan’s mouth.

Dan pulls away with a dazed expression, and they just look at each other. Dan’s face is already getting red, eyes all unfocused and lips puffy from kissing. He’s beautiful. He’s perfect. And he’s Phil’s.

“Hi,” Phil says.

“Hi,” Dan responds with a chuckle.

Dan’s about to lean back in, but Phil stops him. Hands carding through Dan’s hair, he pulls him back gently.

“There’s only one rule and it’s simple,” Phil says.

“Uh-huh?” Dan asks. “We’re still on that?”

Phil nods seriously.

“First one to make a noise loses.”

Dan groans, but Phil puts a finger over his lips.

“You just want to play a game you know you’ll win.”

“Put that on the Dan vs Phil board,” Phil says.

That earns a giggle from Dan, and Phil smiles in victory.

“Let’s just try it,” Phil says, and leans down to plant a down right horny, deep kiss on Dan’s lips.

Dan moans against him, thrusting up.

“No sound,” Phil breathes, tugging at Dan’s hair.

“Mhm,” Dan agrees thoughtlessly, grabbing two handfuls of Phil’s ass and thrusting up again.

It’s a delicious feeling, as their hardening cocks meet through their joggers and their lips are buzzing with shared anticipation as they kiss. Phil has an easier time managing noises than Dan, but he’s already feeling stifled by the fact that he can’t let those breaths come out as loudly as they naturally do when they’re like this. Dan must be positively hurting holding in his usual noises.

Dan pulls away, mouthing a _“Can we at least speak?”_ and Phil nods.

“Let’s do hard mode,” Dan says and he smiles widely. “Let me fuck you.”

A finger creeps between the cheeks over Phil’s joggers, pushing up between the soft material. Phil gasps, tries to sit back onto it, and bites his lip not to moan.

“Yes,” Phil says without another thought. “Yes, fuck me.”

They kiss urgently, Dan’s hand sneak below the waist band and a finger pushes against the rim of Phil’s hole. It feels fucking perfect, and he lets Dan know by kissing at his neck. A low rumble starts from Dan’s chest at that.

“Shh,” Phil murmurs as he kisses Dan’s neck sweetly.

“God,” Dan groans, defeated.

“It’s not game over yet,” Phil reassures. “That was barely a noise.”

Dan chuckles. His free hand pets Phil’s cheek.

“Now please fuck me,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s neck.

They undress each other in silence, and Dan grabs the lube from off the coffee table. They might fuck on the sofa often enough to have a designated bottle of lube on the coffee table at this point.

Dan lies on top of Phil on the sofa, one hand between his spread out legs, lubed fingers rubbing at the rim before pushing inside. Phil wants to moan, he wants to whimper, he wants to let everything out as Dan fucks him with his fingers. But if there’s one thing Phil takes seriously it’s games, and after being defeated by Dan so many times he’s not about to lose this one. When Phil looks up at Dan he’s surprised to see him holding back laughter.

“Struggling are we?” Dan whispers.

As if to get his point across, he shoves his fingers deeper, stretching perfectly and hitting Phil’s prostate straight on. Phil gasps, leaking cock twitching between their stomachs. But Dan isn’t laughing anymore. He looks absolutely taken with the view.

“Fuck, Phil, you’re hot,” he says instead.

“You can fuck me now,” Phil insists, one hand coming down to stroke Dan’s cock, making sure it’s hard enough to push inside of him. “Come on, please. I’m used to it.”

Dan sucks in a sharp breath, and fucks into Phil’s hand.

“I know, I know,” he says. “I’m ready too, just let me--”

He leans down, one shared kiss, as he guides his cock between Phil’s cheeks. He pulls the fingers out, stretching at the rim and pushes the tip between them.

“Yes, yes,” Phil moans against Dan’s lips.

Dan’s too far gone to remember the game it seems, because once he finally pushes in, slowly until he’s all the way deep in Phil’s tight hole he groans a desperate whimper, pulls back, and fucks back in and bites his bottom lip. His hands scramble to find Phil’s face, holding him in place and kissing him hard as he follows his own pleasure by slowly rocking his hips. Phil breathes hard and spreads his legs further, allowing better access. Dan feels incredible inside him. Thick and long and desperately hard.

“You lost,” Phil moans, finally letting himself make the noises he wanted to make all this time. “I win, I --- fuck.”

He stops talking once Dan starts fucking him quicker, the slide going easy as he pours more lube over his cock.

“I don’t see this as losing, you bloody idiot,” Dan groans, and Phil laughs breathily. “Ah, fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

Phil can’t even respond, he’s jerking his cock now as Dan fucks him and he’s about to blow, too. Being victorious in this ridiculous game is only small, small addition to the way he allows himself to feel every sensation and how everything starts to build rapidly as Dan fucks him rhythmically just the way he does when he’s about to come.

It doesn’t take long before they both tense up, relief hitting them at the same time. Dan’s come filling Phil up as his own shoots over their chests and stomachs. Neither of them does so quietly.

After a couple minutes of kissing as Dan slips out they clean up, put on fresh undies and t-shirts, and cuddle on the sofa. Phil grins eventually, breaking the comfortable post-sex silence.

“What?” Dan asks.

“I really want to put it on the board,” Phil chuckles.

“Idiot,” Dan laughs. “You’re an idiot.”

Phil kisses Dan’s neck. He says that word so affectionately every time, and it’s almost turned into a term of endearment that Dan reserves just for him.

“Mmh,” Dan sighs, holding the back of Phil’s head and stretching his neck to get more of Phil on it.

“Oh?” Phil asks, licking a stripe up his neck.

Dan shudders, then looks at him seriously.

“All or nothing.”

They break into giggling kisses as their hands make their way down between their crotches yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @intoapuddle


End file.
